


In The Wake Of Your Love

by BlueCaty



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/pseuds/BlueCaty
Summary: Tora wakes up next to Poppy after their first night together.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100
Collections: Tiger Bites





	In The Wake Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A work of fiction based on the webcomic Midnight Poppy Land. All characters belong to the comic's creator Lilydusk. You can check her content also on Patreon at https://patreon.com/lilydusk.

Ding. The light on his phone screen turned blue. Tora reached a sleepy hand and picked it up. Glanced at it through heavy eyes. 

_Vincent. Fuck._

He got up slowly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. A faint movement rustled the sheets behind him. Poppy must have felt the cool air replacing his body next to her, as she stretched an arm searching for him. She was still asleep. She clutched his pillow but did not wake up. The cold light of the morning caressed her bare skin. His beautiful girl. She was so attuned to him, that even through heavy dreams she still felt his absence. 

He put his phone on silent mode.

Tora looked at her with adoration. When she slept, she looked even more like an angel, if that was even possible. But he knew her true nature. She was no angel. She was fiery and bold, honest and raw, never afraid of speaking her mind. The cutest asshole he ever met. She was pure emotion, vibrant joy and hope and warmth. She stood up to him, all five foot nothing of her, and turned his world upside down. And he let her. 

Gods, he threw caution to the wind and let her fill his heart with dreams of freedom. Scared witless, he let her see under the cracks, as much of him as he could. But Poppy did not look away - if anything she embraced him. Tora didn’t think that was possible. 

His chest felt heavy and full. Full of something he didn’t really understand, and certainly had never experienced. That mad thing in the name of which people do stupid shit. No, it was more than that. He looked at her and something deep inside his soul recognized her. As if he had met her time and time again. Through other worlds, through other lives, they belonged together. 

_ Shit. I must be going crazy. It’s too early for this _ . 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his senses. He must go. 

Tora brushed her hair off her cheek. So frickin beautiful. And his. An unbearable sadness at this thought. She will get hurt. 

_ Christ, what do I do so she doesn’t get hurt?  _

He leaned over and kissed her temple as softly as he could. Didn’t want to wake her up, he couldn’t explain to her where he was going and what he was instructed to do. Just one more moment. To take her in. To imprint her image on his mind, although he knew she was already there in so many vivid pictures, in so many unforgettable words. 

He pulled the cover over her back, up to her shoulders, fighting the urge to slide his hands over her skin. To pull her into his arms, taste her lips again, wake her up with the urgency of his need for her. To feel her surrender to him, like she did last night. Cover her body with kisses and caresses, claim her, hold her, possess her. Take them both over the edge of ecstasy and back again, until they would be left breathless, shaking, abandoned into each other. One night together and his body was still feeling her fingerprints. All the places where she touched him, all the spots her mouth kissed, they burned him, calling for more. 

He wished they would never fade. These memories of her. 

When she finds out, when she sees him as the killer he was, she will feel deceived. Disappointed. Afraid. And he will be destroyed to see all that in her eyes. He will lose her, as it should be. Never deserved her anyway. 

His phone lit up again. 

_ Vincent, go fuck yourself.  _

He got up. He could not linger anymore in this dark place where his thoughts had led him again. He wondered briefly what it would be like to kill Vincent and get rid of everything once and for all. Just cut off the head of the beast. But Quincey… He could not. He was close enough to Vincent to end him a hundred times already. And what stopped him? Vincent was the father of his friend. So what were his choices then? 

He fished his clothes off the floor and got dressed. Then he moved silently through the room, searching for a pen and some paper. He picked a glittery purple gel pen from a pencil holder next to her laptop. Scribbled a note on a pink sticky pad. 

_ Had to go to work. I’m sorry.  _

_ Call you as soon as I’m done.  _

_ Wish I could’ve  _

_ stayed with you a while longer _

_ yours, T. _

He stuck the note on her phone screen so that she’ll see it when she wakes up. Then he slipped on his boots and left without looking back. He was afraid that if he did, he would not have the heart to leave at all. 

_How will I look Poppy in the eyes after this mission?_

He’ll text her later, come back after the job was done. Sure as hell, he could not keep away from her, not now when he was bound to her, not now when she loved him. She did say it, he didn’t dream it, right? She thought he was asleep, but he heard her. He had to pretend he was still sleeping, that fucking dam burst open inside of him, spilled all the emotions he never knew he could have. Made him cry. 

She was his, inside of him, running through his blood, pumping life into his heart, lighting his mind on fire, burning through him like a flame - a terrifying, beautiful, liberating flame. She loved him. It was enough. Enough for him to bare his soul in front of her. Enough for him to claim his life as his own from the ones that chained him. 

And while he raced to meet his boss, he made up his mind. Everything must change. 


End file.
